


His Pet Surprise

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri's age isn't stated but i'll tag just incase, Collars, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Mind Control, Petplay, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, geralt isn't the best in this, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Geralt is drawn in by a collar he finds at a market and spirls into a desire for Ciri to wear it but when she doesn't want it, he results in using axii to get her to. Afterwards, he can't stop himself from using axii to turn her into the perfect pet.Ciri's age isn't specified in this.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Kudos: 69





	His Pet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I recieved for my 100 tumblr followers celebration: Geralt x Ciri, mind control/pet play

They’d only stopped in town to get some supplies at the market. Ciri had needed some new winter boots and Geralt wanted to make sure their food supply was well stocked for their long journey to Kaer Morhen.

The princess was busy haggling with a store owner over some sweet treat which she wanted to spend their spare coins she was given on so Geralt left her be while he walked to the stalls further up. He did trust Ciri on her own as long as she wasn’t too far away; although, even at this small distance, he could feel a slight protective possessiveness build up in him and the Witcher had to remind himself several times to give her some space and not be overbearing. But it was a natural instinct taught to him from a young age- to look after your own and protect the pack. He found it hard to just shake off the need to be close; however, she wouldn’t appreciate being smothered.

He distracted himself by browsing at the wares for sale. There wasn’t much out that they would need for their travels but he was still curious enough to let his eyes trail across the items.

He was just about to move on to a food stall when something caught his eye. It was a simple black collar; nothing too special and probably made for a decent sized dog but something about it reared up that instinctual feeling of pack inside him- a need to get it even when he couldn’t work out why he would want it.

When he was younger, he did sometimes think about what it would be like to have a dog; someone to have walked the path with him and continuously be a loyal companion but the life he led would never have been good for a pet.

And yet, his heart was screaming out to him to buy it. Before he could think about it too hard, he was already diving into his coin purse to pay the owner for it.

Geralt found himself peeking back at Ciri while he stuffed the collar into his pack. He rushed to hide it at the very bottom as if it were a dirty secret and his body was telling him to keep it hidden, and he was merely a puppet to do so.

Afterwards, he continued on to get the food they needed- trying not to think about what he just impulsively did and it didn’t take long for the previous moments to feel more like a fevered dream than reality. Before long, Ciri had caught up with him, looping her arm through his and telling him all about her successful haggle. It made it easy for him to mostly forget about the collar that sat in his bag- away from everyone’s eyes and minds.

It wasn’t until later when they had set up camp that he remembered it was there. He was getting out his stone to sharpen his sword with when his hand brushed against leather. Confused for a moment, he grabbed the item and tugged it out. It was easily hidden from view as he brought it up close to his chest to examine it properly now that he could. His fingers stroked around the edge- smooth but tough. It was good quality and wouldn’t break easily.

What had possessed him to buy it? He didn’t have a dog.

He quickly turned his head once more to look at Ciri. She wasn’t paying any attention to the Witcher; she was just happily brushing Roach’s mane and humming some unknown song to the horse. And yet, his heart rate spiked at the thought she might turn around and see the collar. Ask him about it. Come over and touch it. Want it.

Geralt should’ve had better control over his heart than this. He was a Witcher after all.

But maybe he could just ask her if she wanted it. Ultimately, he didn’t have a use for it so there was no point in wasting it if there was a small chance she wanted it.

He doesn’t know why he got it.

His heart was still beating fast as he turned to completely face the girl now. Calling her name to get her attention and as she walked over to see what he wanted, her eyes dropped to the collar still clutched in his hand. He could see her eyebrows frown in confusion but the trusting smile didn’t leave her face. Geralt swore he felt a drip of sweat travel down his face while she made her way over.

“Ciri-” Gods, how did he even go about asking without prompting too many questions? He just had to do it before he could stop himself. “Ciri. I found this collar at the market and I wondered- that is if you would like- would you want it?”

His heart was going to burst. He would just sit here as it pumped out of his chest onto the ground below.

Her face turned into a deep lack of understanding. That wasn’t good. Why did he even ask her?

“That’s very kind, Geralt, but I don’t think I have use for a dog’s collar. Sorry” A sympathetic smile plastered to her face as if she had sussed Geralt out and found him pitiful. Like she thought this offer was a poor excuse of a gift, made by a man who didn’t know much about having another person around and that what Geralt thought was a sweet gift, was, in fact, just a misplaced offer. Like he was confused. He probably was. “Thank you for thinking of me though, it really was very nice of you.” She even patted his hand before she got up to go back to Roach.

No. That wasn’t right. It wasn’t how he wanted that to have gone. His stomach was dropping quickly.

“Wait!” Ciri turned at the unexpected panic in Geralt’s voice. Once more dragging her face down into a confused frown. That wasn’t right either. He didn’t want something of his to frown like that.

His body acted before his mind could catch up and the next thing he knew, he was drawing his hands in the symbol for axii. It made her eyes glaze over and he had to take a moment to breathe before spilling out his words. “You want this collar. You want to wear it every day. Proud to show it off because it was a gift from me.”

Her face relaxed and she grinned, mumbling an agreeing repetition of what he said.

He let the axii go. Geralt waited a heartbeat before she was speeding towards him, falling to her knees in front of the collar and bring her hands up to grasp at it.

“Please can I have it, Geralt? It’s wonderful and I would love to wear it if you’ll let me.”

The neediness was new in her voice and Geralt couldn’t find his to reply. Swallowing audibly and nodding to her request. He removed her hands gently from the collar so he could undo the buckle for her. Motioning for her to turn around which she thankfully did. Ciri lifted her hair up and out of the way so Geralt could place it around her neck. He did it slowly to savour every second and buckled it tight enough that she would always be aware of its presence. His hand lingered on her neck once done, it travelled down to her shoulders and then he pulled them away.

She leaped up, clearly over the moon with her new accessory and feeling it with her hands when she realised she could see it. Ciri was so grateful and ended up planting a kiss to his cheek in appreciation followed by a verbal ‘thank you’ before skipping over to Roach to finish her chores for the evening.

Geralt could barely move though. His hand dragged up to his cheek she had kissed and stroked the area as if it could feel the lingering tingles with his fingers. His mind started to wander to the image of her standing joyful and proud in front of him with the collar round her neck, displaying his gift to her. The image made his cock twitch.

Oh.

He understood now. That possessiveness was all the more clear and he felt it tenfold in that moment.

Ciri was his child surprise. His. No one else’s; they were meant to together through destiny and he did want them to be. He wanted her to be loyal to him and to love him, as if she were the loyal pet he once dreamt of and he her owner.

When he went to bed that night, he couldn’t sleep. His mind kept drifting back to picturing Ciri wearing the collar all evening as if nothing were out of place. She had kept touching it throughout and it always managed to draw Geralt’s attention.

A mumbled and incoherent sound stole his concentration. It was from Ciri, who was sleeping only a few feet away from him in her own bedroll. If he took a large sniff, he could smell her natural scent from here and it was mixed with the slightest smell of leather. Geralt was finding it extremely enticing.

His throat rumbled in satisfaction and he didn’t stop himself from pushing a hand under his small clothes- consumed by the enjoyable smells. He grabbed his cock which was hardening from the promise of more. However, he barely took any time playing with himself, just wanting to find a quick release to the sensation that’s been building up all day. His strokes were erratic and with only a few minutes of tugging, he came all over himself. Pleased to have the smell of his seaman mixing with Ciri’s already alluring scents.

It was that content feeling that allowed him to finally find sleep that night.

The following day, they took back to the path. It was cold but the snow had yet to cover the ground and they would have ample time to get to Kaer Morhen with plenty of breaks to rest. After all, ciri was still only human and Geralt wanted to make sure she didn’t push her body too much.

The princess was busy watching the trees go by as she walked beside Roach, to whom Geralt was sat upon. His mind was easily drawn back to the night previous while they moved in mostly silence and a quick glimpse down to Ciri made him know she was still wearing the collar.

His dick was awake an stirring in interest but he couldn’t exactly masturbate right there in that moment to rid himself of his problem so he settled for just watching the girl for a while, trying not to get too carried away but enjoying the view.

Ciri was unaware of the attention she was getting and was focused on the feel of the cold air. It was a deep chill that struck her to her bones and she couldn’t help the shiver that took her even with her winter coat and new boots; she was freezing.

The Witcher watched as Ciri got colder and it sparked an idea in his mind. He would normally offer her a seat on Roach to ride with him while they shared body heat but he was currently half hard and there was the possibility she would feel it.

Nonetheless, he was feeling protective of what was his and he couldn’t let her freeze. Reminded of the previous day, he had axii-ed her once before, perhaps he could use it again as a solution. Just so she wouldn’t take notice of his dick at her back, allowing her to freely warm up against him.

As soon as Ciri turned to look at Geralt, he had already cast the sign again. Her eyes glazed over yet again. “You want to come up on Roach to get warm but you won’t react to the feeling of my dick. You won’t even notice it.”

He released the sign and she was quick to speed to be level with Geralt, begging him to allow her to ride while paying no mind to the half hard tent right at her eye level.

Geralt offered his hand to help her up and pulled her up onto Roach, where she snuggled back into the Witcher, blissfully absorbing all the heat she could.

Geralt didn’t think about what her body pressed to his would do. Every little wiggle was wonderful friction to his dick and soon it was poking fully into Ciri’s lower back. Just like he’d commanded, she didn’t even react to it; allowing his mind to spring to darker thoughts, aided by the knowledge that the axii had held. He could do anything with his dick and she wouldn’t care.

There was a part of him that knew if he took this leap, he wouldn’t be able to return but his cock was straining from just the closeness of Ciri- who was still wearing her collar and moving her plump bottom practically all over Geralt. She wouldn’t know. There would be no harm in just rubbing a little against her for friction. She was his child surprise. She belonged to him. Destiny wanted this.

He pushed his hips forward experimentally at first to slowly rub against Ciri and she just continued to talk about the monsters Geralt had been teaching her to fight recently. He could do this.

He frantically began to move, his cock virtually seeking the friction on its own. Even through his trousers and Ciri’s, he could feel the outlines of her body- especially the gap between her cheeks which he focused all his attention to. Imagining what it would be like to actually push through to her hole.

He moaned.

It made him freeze still, he hadn’t told her to ignore his voice, just his cock and she definitely would’ve heard that. His cock had stopped while being pushed hard into the back of Ciri’s arse. There was an obvious pull of material where he had desperately pressed in hard to get further in the crack.

Ciri turned her head back to face him. “Are you alright, Geralt?”

She didn’t react to his cock almost in her, even as she must’ve been able to see it somewhat in the corner of her eye. The tent very obviously half hidden in her as far as it could go with clothes on.

He dared to start moving again despite her still looking and waiting for an answer. Determined to push harder, to try and get deeper if possible. “I’m fine, Ciri. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Her innocent trust meant she didn’t seem to question it which was a relief and as he thrusted forward hard, she turned back round- carrying off from where she had stopped in her latest story.

It was all too much for Geralt; he was close to coming from that interaction combined with the harsh friction. She felt delightful. His head fell forward from the overwhelming emotions and straight onto her shoulder, where he could breathe in her scent, so close to the leather around her neck.

He came.

Geralt had to bite his lip to prevent any more loud noises from escaping him as he spilled inside his trousers.

When he came back down, his head was still pressed against Ciri and at some point, she had lifted her hand to his hair where she rubber it in a calming manner.

Maybe deep down she knew what was happening and was showing she agreed with it. At least Geralt told himself that to make himself feel less guilty.

There was no point denying that he wanted to do it again; he wanted to go further and actually fuck her, to see what she would feel like around his cock.

Even if he did lie to himself- telling himself she wanted this- he couldn’t just ask her outright to do it. There was too much risk. She might say no again like she did with the collar to begin with. His only option was axii.

The rest of the journey was spent thinking about what he was going to do. Zoning out Ciri talking to concentrate on sorting out the things he wanted. He knew the collar started all of this- something about it being around Ciri’s neck unlocked a part of him that he hadn’t seen before. It made her look like she was owned- owned by Geralt- like a loyal pet.

She already somewhat belonged to him so it wasn’t that farfetched that he would see her as such. She would make such a lovely pet. The Witcher spent some time thinking about what she would look like on all fours, happy and barking as he would beckon her over. Content to be a good girl and wanting to please her master.

He was hard again by the time they stopped.

He had managed to sort his thoughts out quite a bit in their journey and he knew he wanted it to feel fairly natural to her, making sure she believed it was what she wanted. He had to take it slow to make sure she took to each new aspect perfectly.

While he sat opposite her on some logs, he drew her attention for another bout of axii. “Ciri, don’t the journeys make you tired?” He waited for her to nod. “You’re far too tired to keep walking every time we camp. It would feel so much better to just crawl on all fours, far less exhausting.”

He was treated to the sight of Ciri crawling every time she needed to move elsewhere that evening. At one point, she made her way over to him in that fashion so he could teach her how to properly sharpen a sword. He didn’t really care about her learning that time but he was happy for the excuse to get her to crawl his way. Her hips had swayed in the air as she was gleefully eager to learn.

He even tested the waters and asked her why she was crawling, to which she had simply replied that travelling had made her too tired to even think about walking.

After that, every time they camped, she would whine about being too worn-out and would plant herself down onto all fours instead of walking. Geralt often got a great view of her arse as she went in a direction away from him. It was a complete tease. Or if she walked towards him, he’d watch her face beam and her small breasts dangle down slightly from the position. He was always pleased from that sight.

Other times he had felt braver and would guide her with a finger in her collar, typically to drag her closer to him but occasionally to just walk her to different things at camp. She never minded and simply obeyed his guidance.

Eventually it started to lose its novelty and he turned to her as she rested upon a rock near him and signed axii again.

“After all these long days riding Roach, you find sitting on rocks or seats far too uncomfortable on your sore bottom. It’s much nicer to sit on your knees by my side on the ground. You’ll want to do it every time.”

Ciri slipped off the rock, complaining about how painful it was, crawled close to Geralt and sat on the ground beside him.

The Witcher brought a hand up to her hair to stroke and she reacted agreeably to the comfort, getting plenty of enjoyment from the affection if Geralt went off of the soft grin she sent Geralt’s way. His good girl with a smile that shone above the rest.

With the previous axii still in place, she ignored when he gave in to temptation and put his other hand down his trousers, beginning to pump into his fist, right next to her face. It was fast and rough- heightened by the close proximity to Ciri. Slowing only to play with his tip and move down the shaft lightly with feathered touches, picturing his princess doing it instead until his seed was spilling all over his hand.

He didn’t stop his hand in her hair tightening before removing to sign the familiar axii- getting her to lick his cum off his hand.

She took to it well. Still on her knees and putting her tongue forcefully on his hand to lick up every last spot, even between her fingers. She didn’t want to leave anything behind.

His dick twitched again, desiring to go for another round.

It wasn’t long after that day for him to add more axii commands, no longer feeling the need to hold back and lacking the control he once had.

He told her she wanted to be a good girl for him; said she loved when he called her that. He got her to start growling and barking when she had short replies to give and he made sure she would respond to being called her dog.

Even when they were in crowded areas now, he didn’t hold her back. She stuck to her commands and she would kneel by his feet in taverns. If anyone gave her strange looks, she didn’t care and when some asked why she was on the floor, Geralt would just tell them that she couldn’t sit on seats for medical reasons. He didn’t care if they believed him or not but they did always leave them alone- not wanting to test the patience of a Witcher.

When he asked her questions, she would bark joyfully for yes and growl for no; and when she did either of them, he would pet her head and tell her she was being a good girl for remembering her place which she glowed from.

He didn’t push it past her acting more like a dog for quite a while. He would still masturbate around her but he never initiated any sex until she was more than comfortable with her new life.

It must’ve been over a month before he added another axii command.

She was busy playing with her collar by Geralt’s side on the ground and he was just watching her; she seemed so happy.

“Ciri.” She turned at her master’s voice, for that was what he was now to her. “You’ve been such a good girl.” Her grin grew to reach her eyes.

“Thank you, Geralt.” Although she often barked, he still liked when she communicated normally, she was still the girl he adored, just with a few more improvements.

His hand moved to form the sign again. “You want to continue being such a good girl for me; you want to please me because I am your master. You’ll notice my cock again now, you’ll crave to know what it feels like and you’ll do anything I ask as I am your owner and you are my pet.”

Her eyes fell to his lap, where his erect cock was outlined in his clothes, making her mouth water and forcing her to wet her lips.

Ciri couldn’t look away. She just wanted to reach out and know what it was like but she couldn’t until Geralt had given her instructions to do so- she didn’t want to disobey. She was a good girl and she wanted to prove it. That didn’t stop the hunger she felt for it though so she barked to get Geralt’s attention, hoping he’d understand what she wanted.

He lifted his hands to place on her cheeks, his fingers brushing just under her ears. “Look at you, wanting your master’s cock already. I know you can barely wait. I’ll have to train you far better than that. Good dogs know how to be patient.”

She whimpered.

“Take your clothes off, Ciri. Pets don’t need anything but their collar to show everyone who they belong to.”

She rushed to remove all her items, bar the leather she loved around her neck. She definitely wanted to be a good pet for Geralt and if it meant stripping, she’d do it in a heartbeat.

Geralt looked upon the sight presented to him. Ciri was on her knees- already dirtied from the ground- completely naked. Her small breasts proudly on display and her nipples already hardened from her excitement. Her arms dangled in front of her, resting between her thighs and hiding most of her glorious body but through the sliver between, he could see a glimpse of her smooth and intoxicating area. And to top the whole picture off, her dark collar stood out from her pale skin and hair, screaming of his ownership.

He undid his trousers to let his cock free. Ciri’s eyes bulged and she wiggled impatiently in her spot, waiting to be told she could move closer.

“You want your master’s cock, want to gag on it?” she nodded rapidly but he reminded her of how she was meant to let him know. “You have to bark if you want something.”

She barked loudly, a high pitched sound that sent shivers through Geralt and she practically bounced on the ground knowing Geralt liked that.

“Hmm. You have to prove you’re a good girl if you want a treat. Show your master how good you can be.” He pushed his leg forward. “You can use my leg to hump on until I think you’ve done well enough.”

She leaped forward to his leather covered leg, her hands snaking around his thigh to hold her in place and her legs spreading to go either side, perfectly to get his leg pressed between. She dragged her wetness up his leg, leaving a trail behind before starting to rub faster up and down.

Ciri panted as she tried to prove she was a good pet, frantically humping to find pleasure.

Geralt took himself in his hand as he watched on as the princess urgently tried to find pleasure from just his calf. “Gods, look at you. Such a desperate dog, trying to hump your master’s leg.”

Her pussy was soaking, making it easy to slide across his leg but also making her movements more messy, giving Geralt something to laugh about as she blushed, trying hard to do what he asked. She kept whimpering trying to just get this right and not wanting to mess up. She wanted her treat for being good.

With a lack of experience, the friction against her privates was sensational. She clenched hard as she didn’t take long to squirt out her first orgasm of the night.

It was intense but she was calmed by Geralt’s hand in her hair, petting her and shh-ing her worries away.

“You’ve done so well, Ciri. You’re a complete mess but I think you deserve your treat now.” He lifted her head to look at her face. “I know how badly you want my cock and you’ve earned it. Such a good doggy.”

He slipped a finger in her collar to tug her face in front of his erection. To which she opened her mouth instinctively.

She’d never done this before but she wasn’t worried. Geralt would tell her what to do and if she was doing something wrong, she trusted his guidance.

“Go on, Ciri. Take it whole.”

She moved close to lick at the tip, small, quick things to get a taste of that delicious precome. Geralt moaned above her so she knew she must’ve been doing something right but he did say to take it whole so after her curiosity was satisfied, she took his cock all the way to her throat.

She gagged at first but with some praise from Geralt, she managed to calm her breathing and relax her throat enough to not automatically gag. It must’ve taken her a little while but her master was being so patient with her. She could feel herself dripping between her legs.

Once she was familiar with the feeling, she started to move. Ciri stroked her tongue along the length as she directed her mouth back and forward. Pulling nearly completely off to swivel her tongue at the end before diving back in, gaining more praise from the Witcher and making Ciri wiggle her bottom in delight. She felt so relieved to get to have her treat and she wanted to make the most of it.

Soon her master’s hand pulled her head fully off and she whined but he just fixed her closer to his balls.

Without knowing what to do, she rubbed her nose along them, fascinated by the feeling of the hair on them and how it dragged over her face. She attentively tried to satisfy his needs by planting her mouth on them and started to suck, dribble pouring from her as she concentrated on getting more moans out of Geralt. To her relief, he did enjoy what she was doing and treated her to the noise she wanted. She lifted a hand to join in with playing with one ball while she sucked on the other before swapping to give them equal attention. They were drenched in his sweat combined with her spit and occasionally she’d bump the top of her head on his cock to which he would thrust forward onto, getting precome in her hair.

When he was close to coming, he commanded her to stop and sit still in front of him, mouth open.

He placed only the tip of his cock on her lip and his hips shook as he spilt into her mouth. Ropes of white falling to the back of her throat which she swallowed down but she couldn’t get any more as he moved his cock around to cover her face with his cum. It dripped down her face and into her eye. Ciri tried to lick as much as she could while the final pieces came out in smaller squirts and she felt herself cum along with it.

Geralt leant forward to ruffle her cum soaked hair. “You’ve been such a good girl, Ciri. Next time, I think we’ll try my cock inside your hole.”

She just beamed up to him, glad to have pleased her master so much and excited for next time.


End file.
